


Rubia cordifolia

by teletou



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teletou/pseuds/teletou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, it's―" His knuckles brush against soft flannel, when he reaches to scratch the back of his neck. Fabric slides down the side of his head, red curtaining his face,  Ross pulling the scarf towards his lips. He breathes, a slow sigh into a covered hand. “Did you trip giving this back to me, Yuusha-san? Honestly, you're so clumsy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubia cordifolia

Red seeps away, from the edge of his sight, disappears with the warm whisper of breath on his lips. A motion caught, the tail end of a fraction of a second, Ross sees Alba stumble backwards from standing on tiptoes. His hair bounces as he steadies himself, he looks up at Ross with a sheepish smile and rose-tinted cheeks.

Ross tries to blink away the warm, dream-like haze around his eyes, finds himself very much awake.

"I'm sorry―” Alba starts. Breathless voices, fiddling fingers. "That was―"

"No, it's―" His knuckles brush against soft flannel, when he reaches to scratch the back of his neck. Fabric slides down the side of his head, red curtaining his face, Ross pulling the scarf towards his lips. He breathes, a slow sigh into a covered hand. “Did you trip giving this back to me, Yuusha-san? Honestly, you're so clumsy.”

“I―” Ross hides a small smile, seeing Alba stiffen, red crawling down to his neck. “Don't be mean!” He jerks his head away, glares down at the ground by his feet.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just...” Ross' voice trails away. He stops, lets a beat of silence pass between them while he thinks. Flannel falls from his shoulders, fluttering behind him with a step he takes forward. “I didn't think Yuusha-san would do that.”

Alba blinks at him – dazed, almost – says nothing even as Ross wraps the scarf around his neck. He yelps, when Ross flicks the end to smack his face.

“You're so _mean!”_ He tears the offending piece of fabric away from his face. “I can't believe I wasted my first kiss on you!”

Ross laughs, patting the top of Alba's head. “Hmm? Is that what it was?”

“You know what it was!” He's pouting now, and Ross bites back the urge to kiss him―

Almost.

There's only so much humiliation that Alba could take, really, but who was he not to add to it?

He chuckles, at the baited breath he hears when they part. Alba takes the scarf bunched around his neck and pulls it up to cover his face, colours melding together in a bundle of embarrassment. Ross thinks he might have heard a muffled screech.

“I can't believe you!” He pauses then, keeps his face in the scarf before he takes a pointed peek. “No, wait, on second thought, you _would_ do that.”

Ross says nothing, attempts to suffocate Alba, and leaves him with the top of his hair badly ruffled. He walks away, hopes Alba doesn't turn around to find his ears dusted pink – he's sure that they are, with how warm he feels his face.

“Really?” He lets his words out into the air, gives the sky a fond smile. “Then, aren't you the one who's unbelievable?”

 _You've grown braver,_ he wants to say. _You've taken steps_ _forward. Further, all on your own._

“Right? Alba?”


End file.
